Lips Of An Angel
by lisidollMalfoy09
Summary: -Klaine One-Shot ! Phone Calls At Midnight Bring Realizations.


[[AN: This Is An Idea That Randomly Popped Into My Head {: **Not** Part Of My Other Work-In-Progress Fanfic **The One That Got Away**. Please Review ? Oh && The Dream Blaine Has Is Actually A Memory Of Something That Happened Before(: Enjoy !]]

[[New York; Blaine's Apartment; 2015]]

Blaine hadn't even felt Derek get home. He felt his arms around him though. Blaine tried to sit up, but Derek's hands slowly pushed him back down.

"Blaine, baby, I'm home. Keep on sleeping, we'll talk in the morning."

Blaine murmured something incoherent, and then his head fell on the pillow again and he fell asleep.

[[Lima; Winter Break of Their Senior Year; Blaine's Dream]]

"This is silly Blaine, we're not seven!"

"Just humor me okay?" whispered Blaine, pulling Kurt close and kissing him. Kurt let his arms fall to Blaine's waist, and after another kiss he pulled back. "Alright, but if my new jeans get wet I'll kill you."

"You won't," teased Blaine, "because you love me."

"Doesn't mean I won't kill you," mumbled Kurt, but then Blaine pressed another kiss onto his lips and he dropped the argument.

Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's and pulled him forward, coming to stand in front of the swing set. It was covered with a light layer of snow, just like everything around them. The trees of the park were all slightly frosted, and even the sidewalks were a bit slippery. Both boys were bundled up well, but even so their exposed faces bore red cheeks.

Blaine swept the snow off the swing with a gloved hand, and then offered his other hand to Kurt who took it reluctantly. The dark haired boy sat on the swing, still holding Kurt's hand, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

Kurt shook his head, "No. My jeans are going to get wet!"

Blaine hid a smile and then said, "Sit with me then." And before Kurt knew it, he was sitting on his boyfriends lap.

"Blaiineeee you messed up my hair!" whined Kurt, although he didn't seem to mind so much as he snuggled closer to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his chest.

Blaine dropped a kiss on Kurt's cheek and then whispered into his ear, "No, you look perfect. Like a snow angel. Like you always do."

The faint blush creeping up Kurt's neck was barely visible under his Alexander McQueen scarf, but Blaine saw it and grinned. He buried his face into Kurt's chest, breathing in the familiar scent that was pure Kurt. His boyfriend began tracing small circles onto his back, which only made Blaine hug him closer.

It was early in a Sunday morning, too early for any kids to be at the playground, and thankfully too early for the parents' judging eyes too. Their snowy surroundings made the whole thing feel surreal, and the quiet left the alone to their thoughts.

I love you Blaine, thought Kurt, I just don't know how to say it.

As if he was reading his mind, Blaine moved his hand from circling Kurt's waist to tilt his chin towards him. He stared into his boyfriend's shimmery blue eyes, eyes that need a whole new color because it was so surreal they couldn't simply be blue. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat, and looking into his boyfriend's eyes too, he melted. They were a warm sparkling hazel that left him speechless, but he couldn't be speechless right now. Blaine needed a reply.

"I love you too Blaine" whispered Kurt, gazing into his boyfriends eyes, thanking whatever higher power existed for sending this absolute angel into his life. Then he leaned forward slightly and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, his cheeks turning pink for an entirely different reason than the cold now.

[[New York; Blaine's Apartment; 2015]]

His phone was vibrating.

Blaine had somehow managed to fall asleep on top of his phone, and the damn vibrations had woken him up. He sat up on the bed and glanced at the alarm clock, startled to see it was only midnight. He'd fallen asleep early, mostly out of exhaustion, and he only had a vague memory of Derek coming home.

A small buzzing sound alerted him that a call was still trying to come in; that someone was trying to contact him.

Blaine grabbed his phone and stumbled into the bathroom, not wanting to wake up his boyfriend that had come in after a long day of work. He glanced at the screen of his phone, and although he didn't recognize the number, he answered.

"Hello?"

"B-blaine ?"

Time stopped. It couldn't be him, calling him at midnight, sounding so broken.

"Kurt?"

"Yes," whispered Kurt, "can we talk?"

But it was.

"Of course Kurt,"

Because even after all these years, he missed him.

"Why the late night call?" asked Blaine moving to close the bathroom door, catching a glimpse of Derek on the bed and feeling a slight pang of guilt in his chest.

"Oh, Blaine," sobbed Kurt, his tears audible in his words now, "everything is just so wrong right now."

"No Kurt, please don't cry," whispered Blaine.

"I'm sorry. I just…I can't do this anymore."

"Tell me what happened," whispered Blaine.

"Are you, are you with him right now?" said Kurt, choking on a sob and addressing the way Blaine was talking.

Blaine sighed, "He's asleep. What happened, Kurt? Please tell me what's going on. I hate hearing you this way."

"Blaine…" Kurt's voice rang in his ears, and for a second everything else disappeared. The only thing Blaine wanted was that Kurt be with him instead of Derek; that the man sleeping in the next room was Kurt. "He cheated on me."

Blaine's free hand involuntarily clenched into a fist and he had to fight the urge to punch someone. "Kurt, Kurt he's an asshole. He doesn't deserve you. Hell, even I never deserved you. You're beautiful. You're amazing, and you're the last person on this earth that deserves to be cheated on."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt was crying again, and the way Blaine's name sounded coming from his mouth made Blaine's heart break. Those angel-like lips made Blaine wish he was there with Kurt to comfort him. To hold him and to kiss him, to make sure that no one would ever hurt him again.

"Kurt, I had a dream about you," blurted out Blaine, desperate to distract Kurt. He was trying to clear his head at the same time, trying to separate reality from fantasy, because in his fantasy Kurt was still by his side. However, Kurt's reply shocked him.

"I dream about you all the time, Blaine." Kurt's quiet response was irrelevant to the previous subject, but so relevant to the desire that was taking over Blaine.

He hated to return to the real reason of the call, but he had to. "Kurt…are you still with him?"

There as a moment of silence, and then a whispered affirmation that broke Blaine's heart even further.

"Will…Will he get mad because you're talking to me?" asked Blaine with a hint of hesitation.

There was more silence on the other end of the line and then Kurt responded. "Probably. But won't your boyfriend get mad if he knows you're talking to me, too? "

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to know. He doesn't have a clue right now," said Blaine quietly, nervously glancing towards the door that separated him and Derek.

Kurt laughed bitterly and said, "Just look at us right now. We're pathetic."

Blaine smiled sadly and replied, "Maybe it's true. But I'm glad you called. It's…it's really good to hear your voice again. It's nice to hear you say my name."

Kurt swallowed audibly and then hesitated before asking, "Do you ever wish he was me? Blaine, do you ever wish that instead of having Derek, you still had me?"

Blaine closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god there was that Derek wouldn't wake up and ruin this right now. He didn't want Derek, because he'd never gotten over Kurt. He wanted Kurt, but he couldn't hurt Derek. He didn't want to be unfaithful, but Kurt made it so hard.

"Every fucking day, Kurt."

[[AN: Please Review ! ]]


End file.
